ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ ΤΟΥ ΧΩΡΟΧΡΟΝΟΥ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Σεπτέμβριος 29 του 2017 Επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα “Spacetime-WIKIPEDIA” διαβάζουμε ότι στη φυσική , ο χωροχρόνος είναι οποιοδήποτε μαθηματικό μοντέλο που συνενώνει τις τρεις διαστάσεις του χώρου και τη μια διάσταση του χρόνου σε ένα ενιαίο τετραδιάστατο συνεχές, το οποίο εκφράζει όχι μόνο τα σημεία του χώρου αλλά και τα γεγονότα. Ωστόσο εξαιτίας της μεγάλης επιρροής της άκυρης θεωρίας της σχετικότητας (Invalidity of special relativity), η WIKIPEDIA μας πληροφορεί λαθεμένα ότι ο ποσοτικός προσδιορισμός των αποστάσεων και των χρόνων ποικίλλει σε διαφορετικά πλαίσια αναφοράς , παρότι αυτή η υπόθεση δεν συμβιβάζεται με το γεγονός πως όλοι οι νόμοι της φύσης είναι οι ίδιοι σε όλα τα αδρανειακά συστήματα. Είναι γεγονός ότι η μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου όπως ακριβώς διατυπώθηκε από τον Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της σχετικότητας εξακολουθεί ακόμη και σήμερα να επηρεάζει ένα πολύ μεγάλο ποσοστό των φυσικών, παρότι τα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής την απορρίπτουν.(ΤΑ ΠΕΙΡΑΜΑΤΑ ΠΟΥ ΑΠΟΡΡΙΠΤΟΥΝ ΤΟΝ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ). Σήμερα όλοι οι φυσικοί γνωρίζουν ότι εκατομμύρια άνθρωποι από πολλά κράτη του κόσμου διάβασαν το πιο ξακουστό βιβλίο του πιο διάσημου Άγγλου καθηγητή της θεωρητικής φυσικής, Stephen Hawking, με τίτλο “ A brief history of time” (το χρονικό του χρόνου). Το βιβλίο αυτό έχει μεταφρασθεί τουλάχιστον σε σαράντα γλώσσες και έχουν πουληθεί εκατομμύρια αντίτυπά του σε ολόκληρο τον κόσμο. Όμως όταν το βιβλίο αυτό εκδόθηκε, (1988), ο Hawking δικαιολογημένα έγραψε για τις τότε ιδέες του χώρου και του χρόνου που προέρχονταν από τις λαθεμένες υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας, αφού ακυρώθηκαν αργότερα.(EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Ως γνωστό εκείνες οι υποθέσεις του χωροχρόνου ακυρώθηκαν ύστερα από τα νέα δεδομένα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. Συγκεκριμένα ύστερα από την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) και την εργασία μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism”(2003), σήμερα πια είναι γνωστό ότι τα πειράματα της διάσπασης β αποδεικνύουν ότι η θεωρία της σχετικότητας παραβιάζει τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας.(LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS). Στην πραγματικότητα επειδή το νετρόνιο είναι πιο βαρύ από το πρωτόνιο κατά 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια καθώς μετατρέπεται σε πρωτόνιο έχουμε ένα έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων και μια απελευθέρωση ενέργειας Δw = 1,293 MeV . Αυτές οι δυο ποσότητες στα πλαίσια των δυο νόμων της διατήρησης της μάζας και της ενέργειας, έχει αποδειχθεί πειραματικά, ότι μας δίνουν την αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου (ΔΜ = μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων), και την αυξημένη ενέργεια ΔΕ = 1,293 MeV του ίδιου του ηλεκτρονίου που εκπέμπεται από τον πυρήνα με ταυτόχρονη κβαντική διαστολή του χρόνου και κβαντική συστολή του μήκους.(Discovery of length contraction). Έτσι η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ καθώς και η αυξημένη ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου δεν οφείλονται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου (σχετικότητα) αλλά στο νόμο της απορρόφησης που δίδεται από τη σχέση Δw/Δm = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Το ίδιο συμβαίνει και στο φαινόμενο Compton (correct Compton effect) όπου τη στιγμή που η μάζα του φωτονίου m = hν/c2 απορροφάται για να μας δώσει την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου έχουμε και το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της διαστολής του χρόνου dt καθώς και της συστολής του μήκους dy. Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι το μήκος dy που είναι η μια διάσταση του τρισδιάστατου χώρου έχει άμεση σχέση με το χρόνο dt διότι τη στιγμή που απορροφάται το φωτόνιο από την ύλη έχουμε ταυτόχρονη κβαντική διαστολή του χρόνου και κβαντική συστολή του μήκους, γεγονός που συμβαίνει το ίδιο σε όλα τα αδρανειακά συστήματα, αφού είναι ένα κβαντικό φαινόμενο των νόμων της φύσης που διέπουν τα συστήματα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. Βέβαια τον καιρό που ο Hawking έγραψε το βιβλίο του δεν γνώριζε ότι η μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου είναι ένα κβαντικό φαινόμενο και γι αυτό το λόγο στις σελίδες από 43 έως 63 του βιβλίου του έγραψε ότι ο Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας (1905) αντικατέστησε τον αιθέρα των πεδίων του Μaxwell με ένα παρατηρητή προκειμένου να αποδείξει με βάση τη σταθερή ταχύτητα του φωτός τη μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου που υπέθεσε ο Ολλανδός φυσικός Lorentz στα πλαίσια της υποθετικής ύπαρξης του αιθέρα του Maxwell, ενώ είναι γνωστό ότι τον αιθέρα ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν τον επανέφερε στο προσκήνιο το 1915 στη δεύτερη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας. (Contradicting relativity theories). Επίσης ο Hawking στις παραπάνω σελίδες μας περιγράφει και την υπόθεση της καμπυλότητας του χωροχρόνου που πρότεινε ο Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας, επειδή τότε o Αϊνστάιν πίστευε ότι στη φύση κυριαρχεί ο αιθέρας και ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα, ενώ αργότερα (1938) ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν αναθεώρησε τις απόψεις του περί της καμπυλότητας του χωροχρόνου, αφού στη σελίδα 224 του βιβλίου του « Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» έγραψε ότι το φωτόνιο καμπυλώνει εξαιτίας της βαρύτητας επειδή έχει μάζα όπως το προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων που έγραψε για τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός καθώς τις επιβεβαίωσε ήδη το 1801 ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner. Γι αυτό το λόγο ο Russel στα συμπεράσματα του δευτέρου τόμου "ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΔΥΤΙΚΗΣ ΦΙΛΟΣΟΦΙΑΣ" έγραψε ότι η νέα φιλοσοφία που θα αναπτυχθεί στα πλαίσια της Κβαντικής Φυσικής θα πρέπει να απομακρυνθεί από το χωρόχρονο του Αϊνστάιν. (HAWKING EINSTEIN RUSSEL). Ιστορικά, οι δυο έννοιες του χώρου και του χρόνου ως ξεχωριστές έννοιες ξεκινούν από τα πανάρχαια χρόνια των Βαβυλωνίων και των Αιγυπτίων, αφού για την κατασκευή των μνημείων (πυραμίδες) χρησιμοποιούνταν διάφορες μονάδες μήκους, ενώ και για την πρόοδο της αστρονομίας είχε διαιρεθεί το ημερονύκτιο σε 24 ώρες. (Ηλιακά ωρολόγια). Πάντως η μέτρηση του χρόνου είχε δυο διαφορετικές όψεις. Στην καθημερινή ζωή ήθελαν οι άνθρωποι να ξέρουν την ώρα για να ταξινομούν χρονικά τα γεγονότα, ενώ στις περισσότερες εργασίες ήθελαν να ξέρουν πόσο διαρκεί ένα γεγονός. Έτσι ένα πρότυπο χρόνου πρέπει να απαντήσει τόσο στην ερώτηση τι ώρα είναι όσο και στην ερώτηση πόσο διαρκεί ένα γεγονός. Γενικά κάθε περιοδικό φαινόμενο θα μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιηθεί ως μέτρο του χρόνου, αφού η μέτρηση ανάγεται στην απαρίθμηση των επαναλήψεων. Για παράδειγμα η κλεψύδρα των αρχαίων Ελλήνων (κλέπτειν-ύδωρ) χρησιμοποιούνταν ως χρονόμετρο στις αγορεύσεις των ρητόρων στα δικαστήρια. Βέβαια από τα πολλά περιοδικά φαινόμενα που συμβαίνουν στη φύση όπως είναι η περίοδος του εκκρεμούς κ.λ.π. η περιστροφή της Γης γύρω από τον άξονά της που καθορίζει τη διάρκεια του ημερονυκτίου είχε χρησιμοποιηθεί από πολύ παλαιά ως πρότυπο του χρόνου. Ωστόσο στα χρόνια του μεγάλου Έλληνα φιλοσόφου του Αριστοτέλη (384-322 π.Χ.) δεν ήταν γνωστό το ηλιοκεντρικό σύστημα του Αρίσταρχου του Σάμιου (310-230 π.Χ.) και γι αυτό το λόγο στα πλαίσια του άκυρου γεωκεντρικού συστήματος πρώτοι οι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι από την Ιωνία θεωρούσαν ότι κέντρο του κόσμου είναι η Γη και ότι υπάρχουν τέσσερα στοιχεία ή τέσσερις ουσίες: «η γη, το ύδωρ, το πυρ και ο αήρ». Στη συνέχεια ο Αριστοτέλης πρόσθεσε στην τετράδα αυτή «τον αιθέρα», ο οποίος ως ακίνητο σύστημα αναφοράς (απόλυτος χώρος) έπρεπε να αποτελέσει την πέμπτη ουσία ή πεμπτουσία. Το στοιχείο αυτό παρουσίαζε, σύμφωνα με τον Αριστοτέλη, πολλές ιδιαιτερότητες: Ήταν αγέννητον, αγήρατον, άφθαρτον, αΐδιον, αναυξές και αναλλοίωτον. Αργότερα στην αρχαία Ελλάδα με τη χρήση της Γεωμετρίας του Ευκλείδη ο πρώτος άνθρωπος που κατάφερε να μετρήσει την περιφέρεια της Γης (Ερατοσθένης 240 π.Χ.) χρησιμοποίησε ως μονάδα μήκους το ελληνιστικό στάδιο μήκους που ισοδυναμεί με σημερινά 157,5 μέτρα. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ύστερα από μια δική μου συστηματική έρευνα αποδείχθηκε ότι την ίδια μονάδα μήκους χρησιμοποίησε και ο Δεινοκράτης για την κατασκευή των τειχών της Αλεξάνδρειας και την κατασκευή του τύμβου στην Αμφίπολη. (Μικρογραφία της Αλεξάνδρειας ο τύμβος της Αμφίπολης ). Επιπλέον ύστερα από λεπτομερείς δικές μου έρευνες διαπιστώθηκε ότι ο τάφος του Ηφαιστίωνα στην Αμφίπολη είναι το μοναδικό αρχαίο μνημείο που μας αποκαλύπτει τη μονάδα μέτρησης μήκους των ελληνιστικών χρόνων. ( Μαθηματικός τάφος του Ηφαιστίωνα). Πάντως, μετά από τους πρωτοπόρους της φυσικής επιστήμης, το Γαλιλαίο και τον Νεύτωνα, σήμερα γνωρίζουμε ότι για να εκφράσουμε τους νόμους της φύσης, οι δομικοί λίθοι της φυσικής είναι οι τρεις θεμελιώδεις μονάδες, μήκους L, χρόνου T, και μάζας M, με τη βοήθεια των οποίων προσδιορίσθηκαν και οι παράγωγες ποσότητες όπως η ταχύτητα, (υ) η επιτάχυνση (dυ/dt), η δύναμη (F) κ.λ.π. Σύμφωνα με την αρχή της σχετικότητας του Γαλιλαίου δυο παρατηρητές που κινούνται με μια ομαλή σχετική ταχύτητα u ο ένας ως προς τον άλλο μετρούν διαφορετικές ταχύτητες ενός κινουμένου σώματος αλλά οι επιταχύνσεις στα δυο συστήματα αναφοράς, που λέγονται αδρανειακά συστήματα, είναι οι ίδιες, γεγονός που μας αποκαλύπτει ότι όλοι οι νόμοι της φύσης είναι οι ίδιοι σε όλα τα αδρανειακά συστήματα. Με βάση λοιπόν την αρχή της σχετικότητας, που οδήγησε στο λεγόμενο μετασχηματισμό του Γαλιλαίου, ο Νεύτων διατύπωσε τους τρεις νόμους κίνησης όπου το μήκος, ο χρόνος, και οι μάζα, σε όλα τα αδρανειακά συστήματα παραμένουν ως σταθερές ποσότητες. (Σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο). Δηλαδή στη Νευτώνεια μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων ισχύει ο θεμελιώδης νόμος της μηχανικής F = Mo(dυ/dt) οπότε για μια απόσταση ds θα παραχθεί ένα έργο που εξαιτίας της κίνησης ονομάζεται κινητική ενέργεια. dW = Fds = Mo(dυ/dt)ds = Mo(υdυ) ή με ολοκλήρωση ΔW = Mo(υ2/2). Γενικά, όταν στα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων η δυναμική ενέργεια μετατρέπεται σε κινητική ενέργεια, εφόσον δεν έχουμε τριβές ή απορρόφηση φωτός, τότε ένας παρατηρητής που θα μετρήσει τη μάζα μετά από οποιαδήποτε ταχύτητα υ θα διαπιστώσει ότι η μάζα είναι πάντοτε σταθερή και χωρίς τη μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου, διότι στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική δεν έχουμε καμία απορρόφηση μάζας από άλλο σώμα. Σύμφωνα με την Ιστορία των ιδεών στη φυσική ( "INTRODUCTION TO CONCEPTS AND THEORIES IN PHYSICAL SCIENCE", page 114) o Νεύτων όρισε ότι τόσο τα διαστήματα μήκους όσο και τα χρονικά διαστήματα είναι τα ίδια σε όλα τα αδρανειακά συστήματα. Σήμερα ως μονάδα μήκους έχουμε το ένα μέτρο , που είναι μια ράβδος ως κράμα από λευκόχρυσο και ιρίδιο και φυλάγεται στο Διεθνές Γραφείο Μέτρων και Σταθμών κοντά στο Παρίσι (1961). Ιστορικά, το μέτρο κατασκευάστηκε για να είναι ένα βολικό κλάσμα (δέκα εκατομμύρια φορές πιο μικρό από το μήκος του μεσημβρινού που περνάει από το Παρίσι). Επίσης ως μονάδα χρόνου έχουμε το δευτερόλεπτο που είναι 3600 φορές πιο μικρό από την ώρα και βασίζεται στο ρολόι κεσίου. Αυτό το διεθνές πρότυπο χρόνου υιοθετήθηκε το 1964 από τη Δωδέκατη Γενική Συνδιάσκεψη Μέτρων και Σταθμών που έγινε στο Παρίσι. Από την άλλη μεριά με βάση το περιεχόμενο μιας κυβικής παλάμης νερού των τεσσάρων βαθμών κελσίου έχουμε και τη μονάδα μάζας που είναι το ένα Kg το οποίο στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων παραμένει πάντοτε ως σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο. Αντίθετα στη σύγχρονη φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων εξαιτίας της απορρόφησης μάζας εμφανίζεται μια μεταβλητή μάζα Μ που δίδεται από τη σχέση Μ/Mo = c/(c2-υ2)0.5 Ως γνωστό το 1901 ο Kaufmann διαπίστωσε πειραματικά ότι η μεταβλητή μάζα Μ του ηλεκτρονίου της διάσπασης β σε πολύ υψηλές ταχύτητες που πλησιάζουν την ταχύτητα c του φωτός κάνει το ηλεκτρόνιο να μην μπορεί να κινηθεί ίσα με την ταχύτητα του φωτός, και για να ερμηνεύσει αυτό το φαινόμενο στα πλαίσια των δυο νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας ακολούθησε τις προβλέψεις του J. J. Thomson και άλλων φυσικών, περί απορρόφησης μιας ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ενέργειας Δw που συνοδεύεται από μια μάζα Δm που ονομάστηκε ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα. Πραγματικά, πολύ αργότερα και μετά από τη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου του 2003 αποδείχθηκε ότι κατά τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο έχουμε μια ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια Δw = 1,293 MeV από την αλληλεπίδραση των φορτισμένων Up and Down quarks που ανακάλυψαν οι φυσικοί Gell-Mann και Zweig. (QUARK-QUARK INTERACTION). Ας σημειωθεί ότι για τη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου του 2003 στηρίχθηκα στα quarks u = +2/e/3 και d = -e/3 που με οδήγησαν στη νέα δομή των νουκλεονίων που δίδεται από τη σχέση proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Δηλαδή η μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο συνοδεύεται από ένα έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = Δw/c2 = μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων, που μας δίνει την αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου. Δυστυχώς το 1904 ο τότε πολύ φημισμένος Ολλανδός φυσικός Lorentz ακολουθώντας όχι τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner αλλά επηρεασμένος από την άκυρη ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία των πεδίων του Maxwell (invalid Maxwell’s equations) προσπάθησε να ερμηνεύσει τη μεταβλητή μάζα Μ του ηλεκτρονίου κάνοντας τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση ότι αυτό οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου μέσα στον αιθέρα του Maxwell, παρότι τα πειράματα των Michelson-Morley (1887) καθώς και τα πειράματα του φαινομένου DOPPLER απέρριψαν τον αιθέρα που ήδη πολλά χρόνια νωρίτερα τον αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου τον απέρριψε και ο Νεύτων ύστερα από την ανακάλυψη του τρίτου νόμου του περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης. Και ενώ τέσσερα χρόνια νωρίτερα (1900) τα πειράματα του μέλανος σώματος οδήγησαν τον Planck στο να ανακαλύψει τα κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν που δικαίωναν τη Νευτώνεια σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός, εντούτοις ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 επηρεασμένος και αυτός από τα πεδία του Maxwell και ακολουθώντας τις υποθέσεις του Lorentz θεώρησε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα. Τελικά το έτος 1907 ο Planck με βάση τα αποτελέσματα του Soldner έδειξε ότι και τα δικά του κβάντα ενέργειας εξαιτίας της εξίσωσης του Αϊνστάιν Ε = mc2/ έχουν μάζα m = hν/c2 που δικαιώνει τις προβλέψεις του Νεύτωνα. (Physics4u-Η καμπύλωση του φωτός). Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν το 1913 δεν ακολούθησε τις συμβουλές του Planck (Planck's support Einstein's general relativity) με αποτέλεσμα να αναπτύξει την άκυρη γενική σχετικότητα όπου την καμπύλωση του φωτός δεν την απέδωσε στη μάζα του φωτονίου αλλά στην περίεργη υπόθεση της καμπυλότητας του χώρου. Τελικά αργότερα (1938) αλλάζοντας άποψη αναγνώρισε ότι τα φωτόνια έχουν μάζα, αφού στο βιβλίο του "The evolution of physics " (page 234) έγραψε: "A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light." Ιστορικά αυτή η κρίση της φυσικής δεν ξεκινάει από τον Lorentz και τον Αϊνστάιν αλλά από τον μεγάλο Άγγλο πειραματιστή τον Faraday (1831) o οποίος για να ερμηνεύσει τα επαγωγικά ρεύματα εγκατέλειψε τα διανύσματα των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών εντάσεων Ε = Fe/q και Β = Fm/qυ των νόμων του Coulomb (1785) και Ampere (1820) αντίστοιχα περί ακαριαίας ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης και εισήγαγε τα απατηλά πεδία Ε και Β που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. (Intensity and false field). Στη συνέχεια ο Maxwell (1865) προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που ανακάλυψε ο Faraday υιοθέτησε όχι μόνο τα απατηλά πεδία του Faraday αλλά πρόσθεσε και τον αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου ως στοιχείο του απολύτου χώρου, παρότι ήδη τον απέρριψε ο Νεύτων γράφοντας και την περίφημη φράση “Hypotheses non fingo”. Όταν ο Maxwell ανέπτυξε τη θεωρία των απατηλών πεδίων που διαδίδονται στον υποθετικό αιθέρα έγραψε: “There can be no doubt that the interplanetary and interstellar spaces are not empty, but are occupied by a material substance or body which is certainly the largest, and probably the most uniform body of which we have any knowledge”. Πέρα από αυτό το λάθος ο Maxwell έκανε και άλλο σημαντικό λάθος να υποθέσει ότι τα επαγωγικά ρεύματα δεν οφείλονται στη μαγνητική δύναμη Fm του νόμου του Ampere, όπως απέδειξε πειραματικά ο Neumann το 1845, αλλά σε ένα απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε, το οποίο δυστυχώς διδάσκεται ακόμη και σήμερα Γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε όχι μόνο τα πειράματα των Michelson-Morley αλλά και τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler απέρριψαν τον Αιθέρα. Συγκεκριμένα όπως συμβαίνει στον ήχο (αντίλαλος) τη στιγμή που έχουμε άνεμο με ταχύτητα υ, έτσι και στην περίπτωση που θα υπήρχε αιθέρας, καθώς θα κινούνταν η Γη με ταχύτητα υ μέσα στον αιθέρα θα είχαμε διαφορές στο χρόνο (Τ >Το) ανάμεσα στην παράλληλη απόσταση L προς την ταχύτητα υ και την κάθετη και ίση απόσταση Lo αντίστοιχα. (L = Lo αλλά Τ >Το). Δηλαδή Τ = L/(c-υ) + L/(c+υ) = 2Lc/(c2-υ2) και Το = 2Lo/c2-υ2)0.5 Οπότε για L = Lo έχουμε Τ/Το = c/(c2-υ2)0.5 Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι αυτή η πραγματική εξίσωση του Michelson που μοιάζει με την εξίσωση του πειράματος του Kaufmann, κάτω από τις άκυρες υποθέσεις του Lorentz ονομάστηκε εξίσωση της διαστολής του χρόνου και οφείλεται στην επιμονή του Lorentz να μην καταργηθεί ο αιθέρας παρότι ο Michelson απέδειξε στο πείραμά του ότι T= To οπότε για L= Lo έχουμε υ = 0, και παρότι και ο ίδιος ο Kaufmann ερμήνευσε το πείραμά του στα πλαίσια των δυο βασικών νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. (INVALID LORENTZ TRANSFORMATIONS).. Είναι γεγονός ότι ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 παρότι o ίδιος ερμήνευσε το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο στα πλαίσια της διατήρησης της ενέργειας (βραβείο Νόμπελ), εντούτοις την ίδια χρονιά βιάστηκε να υιοθετήσει τις άκυρες υποθέσεις του Lorentz περί σχετικής κίνησης και να αναπτύξει τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας που παραβιάζει τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. (Invalid mass-energy conservation). Γι αυτό λοιπόν το λόγο οργανώθηκε το παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής του 1993 από τους φυσικούς Μ. Barone και F. Selleri οι οποίοι μου απένειμαν ένα βραβείο με τη μορφή του ατομικού φιλοσόφου Δημόκριτου επειδή η παρουσίαση της εργασίας μου των διπολικών φωτονίων ακυρώνει τα πεδία του Maxwell και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν. Στην πραγματικότητα όταν το διπολικό φωτόνιο αλληλεπιδρά με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου έχουμε Ey(-e)dy = dW Bz(-e)(dy/dt) =Fm ή Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dMc Και επειδή από τα πειράματα του Weber (1856) αποδείχθηκε ότι Ey/Bz = c τότε θα έχουμε dW/dM = c2 ή hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Αυτή λοιπόν η μαθηματική σχέση με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου του φωτονίου-ύλης διότι κατά την ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση του διπολικού φωτονίου με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου έχουμε και το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της συστολής του μήκους dy και της διαστολής του χρόνου dt. Συγκεκριμένα η ηλεκτρική δύναμη Fe που προκύπτει από την αλληλεπίδραση του διπολικού φωτονίου με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου προκαλεί μια μικρή μετατόπιση dy του ηλεκτρονίου και στη συνέχεια η ταχύτητα dy/dt είναι υπεύθυνη για την εμφάνιση της μαγνητικής δύναμης Fm. Όμως για να έχουμε ταυτόχρονη εμφάνιση της Fe και Fm όπως προβλέπει ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα, θα έπρεπε η ταχύτητα dy/dt να τείνει προς το μηδέν ύστερα από τη διαστολή του χρόνου dt και τη συστολή του μήκους dy. Κατά συνέπεια οι υποθέσεις του Lorentz και του Αϊνστάιν περί χωροχρόνου που στηρίζονται όχι στο νόμο της απορρόφησης αλλά στη σχετική κίνηση σε σχέση με ένα ανύπαρκτο αιθέρα ή ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή, αναγκαστικά είναι άκυρες. Γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε όταν το 1931 ο Michelson συνάντησε τον Αϊνστάιν είπε ότι λυπάται που το πείραμά του θα μπορούσε να είναι υπεύθυνο που γέννησε αυτό το τέρας που λέγεται σχετικότητα. Επιπλέον η WIKIPEDIA μας πληροφορεί και για τις συνέπειες των υποθέσεων της σχετικής κίνησης,(σχετικότητας), αφού το 1908 ο Minkowski - ένας από τους καθηγητές μαθηματικών του Αϊνστάιν παρουσίασε μια γεωμετρική ερμηνεία της ειδικής σχετικότητας που ένωνε τον χρόνο και τις τρεις χωρικές διαστάσεις του χώρου σε ένα ενιαίο τετραδιάστατο συνεχές γνωστό τώρα ως χώρος του Minkowski . Βέβαια το σημαντικό λάθος του Αϊνστάιν ήταν να λάβει υπόψη όλες τις υποθέσεις του Minkowski και να αναπτύξει τη δεύτερη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας (1915) όπου υπέθεσε λαθεμένα ότι ο χωροχρόνος καθίσταται καμπύλος παρουσία μάζας ή ενέργειας. Ωστόσο αυτή η ιδέα της καμπυλότητας του χώρου αναθεωρήθηκε το 1938 από τον ίδιο τον Αϊνστάιν , ο οποίος τελικά αναγνώρισε ότι η καμπύλωση του φωτός οφείλεται στη μάζα του φωτονίου που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων. Πραγματικά όταν ένα φωτόνιο με ενέργεια hν και μάζα m = hν/c2 κινείται κάθετα προς τη βαρυτική δύναμη τότε επειδή η δύναμη δεν επηρεάζει τη σταθερή και κάθετη ταχύτητα c κάνει το φωτόνιο να επιταχύνεται προς τη διεύθυνση της δύναμης με μάζα σταθερή και καμπυλώνει την τροχιά όπως καμπυλώνει την τροχιά από οποιοδήποτε σώμα σε συμφωνία με τα πειράματα της οριζόντιας βολής του Γαλιλαίου.(Newton and Galileo reject Einstein). Αντίθετα όταν η ταχύτητα c του φωτονίου είναι παράλληλη προς τη δύναμη F της βαρύτητας τότε με την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα F = dp/dt δεν έχουμε επιτάχυνση αλλά αύξηση της μάζας του φωτονίου m = hν/c2, επειδή στην κατεύθυνση της δύναμης η σταθερή ταχύτητα c του φωτονίου δεν μπορεί να αυξηθεί. Δηλαδή F = dp/dt = cdm/dt ή Fds = dW = dhν = (cdm/dt)ds = dmc2 Με άλλα λόγια εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η κάθετη κίνηση του φωτονίου μας δίνει αποτελέσματα της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής, ενώ η παράλληλη κίνηση του φωτονίου με την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα μας δίνει αποτελέσματα της κβαντικής φυσικής. (Newton invalidates Einstein). Δηλαδή στην κβαντική φυσική έχουμε όχι μόνο τη μετατροπή του φωτονίου σε ύλη αλλά και τις χωροχρονικές μεταβολές που δεν έχουν καμία σχέση με τις υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν. Τέτοιες μεταβολές που είναι το αποτέλεσμα της εφαρμογής του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα στην κβαντική φυσική έχουν τη δυνατότητα να ανιχνευθούν όταν τα κβαντομηχανικά φαινόμενα είναι πολύ έντονα και φυσικά οι ανιχνεύσεις επιβεβαιώνουν όχι τις υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν αλλά τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, όπως συμβαίνει και με τα πειράματα της κβαντικής διεμπλοκής. Ως γνωστό στις αρχές του 2016 η ομάδα LIGO ανακοίνωσε ότι ανίχνευσε σήματα τα οποία όμως δεν είναι σήματα βαρυτικών κυμάτων αλλά σήματα των χωροχρονικών μεταβολών της κβαντικής φυσικής. (Spacetime ripples of laws). Παρόλα αυτά και παρότι τα συγκεκριμένα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής απέρριψαν τις υποθέσεις της σχετικής κίνησης που παραβιάζει βασικούς νόμους της φύσης υπάρχουν ακόμη και σήμερα φυσικοί που δημοσιεύουν άρθρα υπέρ της θεωρίας του Αϊνστάιν. Λόγου χάρη σήμερα στο διαδίκτυο υπάρχει το γνωστό περιοδικό με τον τίτλο “ΠΕΜΠΤΟΥΣΙΑ” που ιδρύθηκε το 2011 από το Ινστιτούτο Έρευνας Διάσωσης και Προβολής Πνευματικών και Πολιτιστικών Παραδόσεων. Σε αυτό το περιοδικό μέλη της συντακτικής ομάδας είναι και οι γνωστοί καθηγητές της αστροφυσικής και αστρονομίας Μάνος Δανέζης και Στράτος Θεοδοσίου οι οποίοι βέβαια θα μπορούσαν να αλλάξουν την ονομασία του περιοδικού, διότι απορρίφθηκε η πεμπτουσία του Αριστοτέλη από τα πειράματα της φυσικής. Εντούτοις στα πλαίσια του φιλοσοφικού όρου «Πεμτουσία» υπάρχει μια προσπάθεια διάσωσης των φιλοσοφικών υποθέσεων του Αριστοτέλη που απέρριψαν με πειράματα οι πρωτοπόροι της φυσικής ο Γαλιλαίος και ο Νεύτων. Επομένως κάτω από ένα τέτοιο φιλοσοφικό υπόβαθρο υπάρχει δυσκολία να γίνουν αποδεκτά τα αξιόλογα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής απέναντι στο κατεστημένο των θεωριών που έχουν ως βάση τα αξιώματα των φιλοσοφικών συστημάτων και όχι τα πειράματα της φυσικής. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι ο χωρόχρονος είναι μια σχέση του μήκους dy προς το χρόνο dt που συμβαίνει μόνο στα φαινόμενα της κβαντικής φυσικής όπου τη στιγμή που ένα σωματίδιο απορροφά μάζα από άλλο σωματίδιο έχουμε την ταυτόχρονη συστολή του μήκους και τη διαστολή του χρόνου για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης. Ιστορικά η διαίρεση του ημερονυκτίου σε 24 ώρες καθώς και η κατασκευή της κλεψύδρας μαζί με την επινόηση της μονάδας μήκους ήταν τα μεγαλύτερα επιτεύγματα του ανθρώπου προκειμένου να αναπτυχθούν τα μαθηματικά των Πυθαγορείων και του Ευκλείδη καθώς και η αρχαία αστρονομία των ελληνιστικών χρόνων. Τελικά πολύ αργότερα ύστερα από τους πρωτοπόρους της φυσικής το Γαλιλαίο και το Νεύτωνα οι θεμελιώδεις έννοιες του μήκους , του χρόνου και της μάζας αποτέλεσαν του δομικούς λίθους για την ανάπτυξη της φυσικής επιστήμης. Αντίθετα οι θεωρίες των πεδίων και της σχετικότητας που ξέφυγαν από την ορθή πορεία της φυσικής επιστήμης θα πρέπει να διδάσκονται μόνο για ιστορικούς λόγους διότι παραβιάζουν βασικούς νόμους της φύσης. Category:Fundamental physics concepts